Nothing Left To Lose
by Nomanic
Summary: YYHINUEveryone Kagome has ever known or loved is dead and she is not who she was. This the story of how she became that way and what or who she decides to kill next. Rated for language and violence
1. Kagome's Death

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

-Kagome's New Name-

I killed him. I actually did it. I was to late though. He had already killed everyone. I don't know how he sent demons through the well. He killed my friends in the past, my friends in the future, and my family. He is gone but I am completely alone. I wonder if it was suppose to be this way.

I have the completed Jewel. I don't want it though. It has to be destroyed before it falls into the wrong hands. The jewel doesn't even grant wishes. It's just a power boost to those weak enough to rely on its power rather than their own.

I don't need it. I guess when you lose everything you have ever known and loved you are able to let loose everything you were holding back because you were afraid you were going to hurt someone. I'm not afraid of killing anyone anymore. My powers dropped their disguise of purity and I saw the truth.

I'm not a miko. I'm not a reincarnation of anybody either. I never was. I'm… I don't know. I only know that I'm not a demon nor am I a human. I am stronger than both. I will not be helpless anymore. I will bow to no one.

Everyone can go fuck themselves because I don't care anymore. I'm different than I was. I was reborn. I can't bring myself to call myself by the name of the caring, loving girl I was because I am not either of those things. I believe that even though I killed Naraku and survived, he still managed to destroy Kagome. I will call myself Xandra.

I want people to know my story. I'll start at the end of Kagome's and start my own…

-To Be Continued-

(A/N)- I find myself starting another story without finishing the others. I guess people just didn't take an interest. Hey I Know! If anyone is actually reading this I'll give you a chance to pick up where I left off on my other stories! I'll even beta them for you! You know you want to! Anyway I'm not going to beg you to review because it is beneath me. (Not really but I like to think that!) So have a lovely morning, day, afternoon, evening, night, etc.


	2. The Final Battle Flashback

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

The Final Battle-

We were walking along a random road going in a random direction hoping for some luck when suddenly I felt a huge jewel shard heading strait for us. "Get ready guys" I told them while grabbing my bow and arrows.

"Is it a jewel shard" that was Inuyasha, of course.

BOOM! A large tentacle slammed into Shippo killing him instantly. Sango retaliated by throwing her boomerang into Naraku's face. He was so fast in his counter attack that before Sango even knew what hit her she had a large hole in her stomach and was bleeding heavily. After that she stopped moving.

"No Sango! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku, so wrapped up in his grief, unleashed his curse despite the thousands of poisonous insects that were swarming all around. Miroku would also die a few moments later and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Kirara was cut to pieces by Kagura's dance of blades as she ripped out Kanna's throat.

I stood and watched horrified as each of my friends and allies were cut down in front of me. Kagura was killed by a slash of the Tokejin from Sesshomaru who had shown up moments before. Inuyasha tried to get to Naraku but before he could a horde of demons came to block his path.

I cried as I watched Koga and the Wolf Demon Tribe get overwhelmed in the masses. I was in complete shock at watching most of my friends die in the space of a day. I had already lost my family and friends on the other side of the well and I couldn't take the loss of my friends.

Inuyasha was slicing through countless demons with the tetsaiga when it was knocked out of his hands by one of Naraku's flailing limbs. It landed next to me on the other side of the battle and transformed back to its smaller state. His life was definitely in danger and because of that Inuyasha went into his demon state and fought with his fangs and claws until the blood loss got to him.

Sesshomaru was thrown back into the trees where he was supposedly knocked out. It became clear to me what I had to do standing on that hill facing a crowd of angry demons all alone. I pulled the tetsaiga out of its resting place in the ground and fell into the stance I had seen my first love fall into many, many times. I was surprised when the sword actually transformed for me. As I held it in my white knuckled hands I wanted more than anything to be able to kill this friend and avenge my friends, my family, and my life.

Special Sesshomaru POV-

I watched in amazement as the useless girl that followed my half brother around use the legendary sword as a catalyst for her power. The black energy flew from her in wide arcs until only an injured Naraku was left on the field.

"Can you say 'ironic' Naraku?" she yelled to him. He just spat blood in her direction. "Because that's what this is," the girl continued, "irony is a funny thing. You told me in the blood of my family, written on a wall, that I was the weakest person you had ever had the displeasure of doing battle with."

I watched in fascination as she walked over to him and whispered "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

She laughed as she sliced off his head, taking every appearance that she was taking pleasure from his death. Even from here I could she the emptiness in her black eyes. After that she just left. To where she went this Sesshomaru does not know, but where ever she went he hopes to see her again to get to know the woman who brought Naraku to his knees.

To Be Continued-

(A/N)- So what did you guys think? I've decided to make this a crossover with Yuyu Hakusho because I think I just killed off almost every important character in Inuyasha. The offer still stands on my other stories. Any takers?


	3. The Aftermath

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

The Aftermath-

After destroying the jewel Xandra hunted down and destroyed every one of Naraku's minions. She, of course, made sure to make a bloody example of anyone who got in her way. The exploits of Xandra were well known in every world. Very few challenged her power. None made it out of the fight with their lives, or their limbs for that matter.

Xandra and Sesshomaru met from time to time. Not many knew of these meetings and even fewer knew what they were about. Apparently it was to get Xandra's opinion on his battle techniques and whether they would work or not. She was one of the main reasons no one could stand up to the armies of the western lands.

Xandra cut a bloody path into the history of the world but eventually she just watched history go by in her dreams. She didn't age or get slower. She was seemingly immortal. So she slept. Slowly the world forgot her existence and she became a scary bed time story told to kids to get them to behave.

She had a file larger than Yusuke's in Koenma's desk. Spirit World prayed that the day she would return would never come. Too bad for them because the exact time Kagome entered the well for the last trip back, Xandra's eyes snapped open.

"Hello world. Did you miss me?"


	4. We're In Deep Shit

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

We're In Deep Shit-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Koenma, what's going on?" Boton shouted over the alarm. Koenma looked more panicked and on edge than she had ever seen him. He was paling rapidly.

"Code Black situation, she's awake."

"Who's awake Sir?"

"Xandra"

"Isn't she a myth?"

"I wish she was. She fell into a deep slumber about four hundred years ago. I had hoped she might stay in that state until the human race had died out. She reaped destruction and death upon demons and humans alike. It was also rumored that she was the one who destroyed the Jewel Of our Souls, the Shinkon" Koenma explained to her. "Now quickly gather the Spirit Detectives. I just hope they can handle this."

So off Boton flew. She even set a new speed record for oar flying among the Ferry Girls. She managed to get everyone except Kuwabara who had moved to Denmark.

"What's the big rush Boton?" asked Yusuke.

"Just hurry!" she replied.

"Hn" and Hiei disappeared.

The showed up in Koenma's office red in the face and out of breath. Or rather Yusuke was red faced and out of breath while Kurama and Hiei stood strait backed and ready to receive the case.

"We have a Code Black situation. This is one of the worst things that could have happened. Xandra has awoken. The last time she walked the earth people lived in fear of her day and night." Koenma started. He was interrupted by a feminine voice and clapping from the shadows.

"Oh you flatter me Koenma. I didn't know they feared me _all_ the time." A beautiful woman stepped into the light. She was wearing black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and had swirling black symbols tattooed all up her arms. "It feels good to move again." She said stretching.

Kurama, forgoing his usual politeness, said it the best. "We're in deep shit."


	5. We Are So Screwed

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

We Are So Screwed-

"So, I hear that you were planning to have your pet detectives try and kill me. It seems you've forgotten that I'm smarter than that." Xandra said to Koenma, mocking him with her every word.

"We're not his _pet_ detectives!" exclaimed Yusuke angrily. Koenma and Kurama were both trying to get him to shut up without saying anything to him. Hiei, of course, thought it was hilarious even though he knew he would be in over his head if this woman decided to put up a fight. "We're Spirit Detectives" Yusuke continued oblivious to their silent pleas.

"Well okay _Mr._ _Spirit Detective_ give up while you still can. Anyway Koenma I have people to kill so I'll catch you at the next Dark Tournament." And she disappeared in a whirl of black.

"Who was that bitch?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke show some respect! She's the most powerful being to ever walk the earth!" said Kurama.

"Why isn't she in Makai then?"

"Because she's not a demon. No one knows what she is." Koenma said with his head in his hands. "Our sources say she was once human who traveled back in time to fight demons. She went into battle with Naraku but emerged victorious and something completely unknown."

"So you want us to get rid of her?" asked Hiei.

"That's the plan." Koenma replied.

"Count me out then." said Hiei, heading for the door.

"Coward" muttered Yusuke. Kurama however looked like he wanted to follow Hiei. Hiei flipped Yusuke off and continued out the door.

"We are so screwed" Botan said cheerfully.

"You said it Botan" said Koenma.


	6. Building The Team

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

Building The Team-

Xandra watched silently through the trees as Hiei ran. So this is the one who wouldn't fight for the toddler. Maybe I could use him… Xandra jumped in front of him. Hiei skidded to a halt.

"I hear that you won't fight against me. You made a wise decision Hiei. I'm going to make you a proposition; fight for me at the next Dark Tournament and I'll let you have your sister back without interference from the Prince." Hiei looked surprised that she knew about that. Koenma had said that he couldn't reveal himself to Yukina for any reason. Why he didn't know but he wasn't allowed to tell the others.

"I'll do it."

"See you on the boat then" replied Xandra and disappeared.

She reappeared in front of Sesshoumaru's castle in the Makai. She hoped he was still in fighting condition; after all, a lot can change in four hundred years. She passed through the gates and into the castle.

"Sesshomaru!" Xandra yelled. As expected he appeared before her looking mildly surprised (meaning, because normally you can't tell his emotions by looking at him, that he was shocked beyond belief.).

"Xandra, you're still alive"

"Duh! Can you compete in the Dark Tournament?"

"Ye…"

"Great you're on my team. See you on the boat" said Xandra before disappearing. That's two down and two to go. Next stop: Genkai's Shrine.

She reappeared at the top of the steps. She wandered around before coming across Hiei's sister, Yukina.

"Where is Genkai?" asked Xandra.

"Who are you?"

"I am Xandra. Now where is Genkai?"

"Here" said Genkai from the doorway. She was older than Kagome remembered her. Xandra however, knew this would not be much of a set back in the ring.

"Hello Genkai, long time no see" said Xandra in the same mocking tone she used with everybody.

"What brings you here Kagome?" asked Genkai.

"Kagome is dead Genkai. She died in battle with Naraku. I am what's left. I know you were once like a grandmother to her so I ask you to be on my team in the next Dark Tournament" said Xandra.

"I'm done competing. I'm sorry"

"What if I told you that I would get rid of Koenma afterwards?" Xandra asked.

"I'll see you on the boat"

"Excellent" Xandra then turned to Yukina. "If this turns out the way I planed than you should get your brother back soon enough" and she disappeared. She just needed one more team member.

Kurama was sitting in the park debating this latest mission with Youko. Kurama wanted no part in it and Youko wanted to join the other side.

"Youko Kurama. I must admit I was a fan of your work, until you joined Koenma that is" Xandra was hanging upside-down from the tree above him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurama.

"I'm looking to get you to join my team for the Dark Tournament" replied Xandra.

"You're wasting your time then!"

"Am I? I know that old fox wants to be on my team"

"How would you know?" he asked angrily.

"You eyes are flashing" she replied. Sure enough they were flashing from green to gold. It wouldn't be hard to get him now.

"Tell me why I should join your team."

"Because I'm going to win and everyone else will die" she said honestly. That was enough to convince him and he agreed to join her team. This was going to be the team that would live through the tournament. Now all she had to do was wait for the day of the tournament.


	7. Dilemma

_NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE_

_By Nomanic_

_­_Dilemma-

Yusuke slammed down the phone. Xandra had taken three of his winning team mates. Who was he supposed to get now? Beep Beep. It was that stupid communicator.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello to you to Yusuke" said Boton. "Is everybody on board?"

"No. They joined her team."

"Who's team?"

"Xandra's" Yusuke said after a pause.

"That's not good. I have to go inform Koenma" and then it turned off. 'Good to know they had everything under control' thought Yusuke sarcastically. This was not going as well as he had hoped. At least he wouldn't have to put up with Kuwabara this time.

Beep Beep. Again the stupid communicator beeped.

"What did Koenma say?"

"He's… (pssst Koenma sir! What are you going to do about the situation?)"

"(I'm working on finding team members!)"

"(Okay) working on finding team members for you"

Yusuke just shut the damn thing and shook his head. He had a dilemma on his hands.


End file.
